


Halcyon Days

by Ren



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Halcyon days" refers to a period of time associated with peacefulness, calmness, or idyllic happiness. It doesn't always last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halcyon Days

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for One Piece Chapter 574.

Luffy is, most people would agree, very childish and always ready to look at the bright side of things. I's not as if he's such an optimist because he doesn't know any better. He might have started his journey with that naive notion in mind, but time and events had changed that.  
He's been in the middle of a revolution that threatened to destroy a whole country. He's brought down a divinity. He wagered war against the Marine Headquarters.  
But those were just brief parenthesis. The battles always seem to last for days, stretching impossibly long as they rush against time to deal the final blow to whoever it is that wants to put an end to the Strawhat crew, though seen from the outside it probably doesn't take that much. He's never been one for keeping track of time, but he'd surely have noticed if he missed too many meals.

Then, after each battle was won him and his companions have a big party with everyone, and then they go back to the Merry and resume their journey.  
That is, privately, one of Luffy's favorite times.  
True, it might have seemed boring at first. They could spend days or maybe even weeks at sea without spotting a single sail, surrounded by nothing but the endless blue of the sky and the sea.  
But there still are so many things to do. Fishing and chatting idly and just sitting on the rail watching the waves. It is peaceful, but not in a bad way.  
It only adds to the excitement when the crew sights a new island or meets a friend they hadn't seen in ages.  
He wanted to believe that those days would have gone on forever.

It's childish to think that nothing would ever change. He's old enough to understand that by now, or at least he thought he understood.  
He's sitting there, dazed, holding Ace and feeling the heat draining from his brother's body, not wanting to believe what's happening. He feels as if he's just been hit by a storm.  
"Thank you," Ace says, and Luffy can't hold back his tears at the thought of their childhood and of their broken promise.  
There's too much he still wanted to say, too many regrets, but it's too late. He can't hold back his tears.  
He cries for his brother, for himself and for those peaceful days that won't be coming back.


End file.
